Parcel processing systems are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,813, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A typical parcel processing system includes a processor, a memory, a keyboard, a display and a scale. In a typical operation, (sometimes referred to as a "transaction") the system's operator places a parcel on the scale. The scale provides weight information to the processor. A parcel identification number is input through the keyboard or automatically generated by the system. The system prompts the operator, via the display, to select a carrier and/or a class of service for the parcel. Via the keyboard, the operator then selects a carrier/class of service. Often, the operator also is required to enter a postal code or a delivery zone or other information regarding the intended destination of the parcel. The operator may also be required to enter other information, such as the parcel's volume.
The system's memory includes a rate information data base. Based on the parcel's weight, the selected carrier/class of service and the input destination information, the processor uses the stored rate information to calculate the carrier's charge for transporting the parcel to the intended destination. The calculated charge is then displayed. The process of calculating the shipping charge is sometimes referred to as "rating".
The operator may select a number of special services, such as C.O.D. insurance, etc., and if he does, the system adds the charges for these services to the previously calculated service charge. The operator also may input, or be required by the system to input accounting or other information related to the parcel, such as customer account number, department number, invoice number and so forth.
When all required information has been input and the operator is satisfied with the transaction, he then actuates a "print" key or takes a similar action to complete the transaction. The system then prints a label and/or other items required by the selected carrier. The system also stores information relating to the transaction for later printing as part of a manifest. The information typically includes the parcel's weight, the selected carrier/service, destination information, selected special services, the applicable shipping charge, and accounting information. In some cases, the carrier may require that the manifest be printed in "real time", in which case the appropriate line or lines of the manifest are printed out immediately upon completion of the transaction. In those cases, the information usually continues to be stored for use in accounting reports or in case it is later decided to reverse or "void" the transaction.
Parcel processing systems as described above, in which each individual parcel transaction is rated, have proven to be useful in preparing parcels for shipment. However, a number of parcel carriers have introduced parcel rating plans that allow aggregation of a number of parcels for rating purposes as an alternative to the traditional parcel by parcel rating. Although there have been provided parcel processing systems dedicated to a single carrier that allow parcels sent to a single recipient to be aggregated for rating purposes, there have been no multiple carrier parcel processing systems that perform aggregate rating of parcel transactions.